


Changed My Mind

by MysteriousNyx



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:48:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25261105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysteriousNyx/pseuds/MysteriousNyx
Summary: Quinn fully intended to give her baby up for adoption. But when the baby is born, Quinn has a change of heart. Quinn/Puck one shot.
Relationships: Quinn Fabray/Noah Puckerman
Kudos: 9





	Changed My Mind

The last nine months had been the most memorable of Quinn’s life.

She’d gone through a lot – from finding out she was pregnant, to breaking up with Finn, and being kicked out of her parents house. It had complicated things, for sure, but she couldn’t say she regretted any of it. She was going to give the baby to a loving family who would adore and spoil her, and then Quinn could get back to school and start mending all the bridges she’d burned.  
At least, that was the plan.

She didn’t think she’d ever change her mind about giving her baby up, about giving the baby a chance at a better life than she thought she could provide for it.

But then her mom apologized to Quinn and told her that she wanted Quinn to come home. She had her family again.

And she saw how much Puck really cared about her – he’d been working as hard as he could at his pool cleaning business to buy stuff for their baby.

And then the day came.

She woke up feeling horrible. It wasn’t a really new feeling, this late in the pregnancy, but this felt different. Her stomach felt like it was under constant pressure, and she couldn’t get comfortable no matter what she tried. It was all she could do to sing and dance through Regionals.

Quinn had read that exercise could trigger labour sometimes. The singing and dancing must have done the trick, because her water broke just minutes after they got off stage.

She’d already decided she didn’t want pain meds, so it was painful. Time seemed to slow down – it felt like days passed while she was in labour, but it had really only been a couple of hours. She was scared, and in pain, and at the same time she was relieved that her mom, Puck, and Mercedes were there to hold her hand.

“She’s crowning! You can do it, Quinn, I just need you to push one more time!” the doctor had been coaching her through pushing, every time saying it would be just ‘one more time.’ But this time, it was true. Quinn pushed, and screamed, and then suddenly all the pressure and the pain was gone.

She nearly burst out into tears when she heard her baby crying. The nurses cleaned her off, and handed her to Quinn.

Quinn fell in love immediately. Her baby stopped screaming when Quinn reached out to hold her, and began just fussing quietly. “Hi baby,” she said, her voice barely above a whisper. She was so focused on the baby she didn’t feel Puck come up and put his arm around her.

“She’s beautiful,” he whispered, a tear rolling down his eye.

Quinn started crying herself. “She is,” she agreed, looking into her daughter’s beautiful blue eyes. It might have just been the hormones, but she felt horrible about even considering giving her baby to someone else now. “Puck, I want to keep her. I don’t want to give her to someone else,” she said.

He looked surprised at first, then concerned, then happy. “Are you sure?” he asked, smiling. Quinn knew he’d wanted to keep her, to prove that he wasn’t a deadbeat like his own father. They had talked about it, earlier in the pregnancy, but Quinn had been so uncertain. But seeing how much Puck already loved her, how much Quinn already loved her, she couldn’t see any other option.

“Yes, I’m sure. Absolutely sure.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading everyone! I'm toying around with the idea of expanding this into a longer story instead of just a one-shot so any and all feedback is welcome!


End file.
